Tie-layer adhesives are used to bond polyolefins to dissimilar substrates in multi-layer, co-extruded structures for blown and cast films, extrusion coatings, blow moldings, sheet extrusions, wires and cables, pipes and other industrial applications. The adhesives are useful for bonding plastic, wood, glass, paper, composite and metal substrates. The adhesives can be used in lamination, extrusion (or coextrusion), sheet extrusion, extrusion coating, injection molding, blow molding, melt thermoforming and other industrial processes.